The Misadventures of Buru Akatsuki and Co-Buru-Buri
by Buru akatsuki
Summary: Thirteen year old Buru lived with her grandmother until on New years eve she gets cursed! And it's all because of the Akatsuki trying to capture her because of her special abilities This summaray sucks. Buru-Buri is the nickname for the fanfiction. DISCONTINUED! Read Jinsei wa sensaina hana, saikkeda! for changed version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! So I'm making a FF with me in it, playing the seventh grade special ninja Buru Akatsuki (yes, I'm in seventh grade in real life). Cred****it goes to dreamangel2713 for Hairi, Midnightrider.009 for Meri, crazyaboutmaidsama for Emily, Lunar Locket for Luna-chan, my non-internet friend Brenda for Brenda, my other non-internet friend Ayanna for Ayanna, and Pysco-angel for Pysco.  
P.S- I had rewritten it.**

**DreamAngel2713's character  
Name: Hairi  
Tan skin, Brown hair past her shoulders, she's kinda tall about as tall as Ino, most people find her funny and kind hearted though she hates being classified as one of the weak 'I always get the crap beaten out of me' girls! Doesn't swear except for slipping and saying Damn! all the time. Sucks at flirty with guys she finds attractive, laughs when nervous. A konoha ninja.**

**Midnightrider.009's character  
Name: Meri  
about 14 years old (or older, as long as they are still a teenager) with dirty blonde hair that curls in ringlets, grey-green eyes, and has to have glasses, so she got them to look like hipster glasses for the fun of it. She's not exactly skinny, but not fat. Her friends call her curvy.  
She loves to write/read, and has a very obnoxious, loud laugh. She isn't very tall, only about 5'3. She fights with a sword.**

**Pysco Angel's character:  
****Name: Pysco  
Long white hair(mid-thigh), red eyes, and pale skin. a NINJA!**

**crazyaboutMaidsama(Celliod)'s character:  
Emily, with raven hair, hair under chest but always put in pony-tail with brown eye not black or she'd be blind but color looks like black**

**Buru Akatsuki's Character:  
Name: Buru (known as Buru-Chan (Real name Kira))  
Tan skin, brown hair in two pigtails down back, really short, really strong and caring (sometimes), sensitive, hates being called cute, wears black glasses.  
A ninja being targeted by the Akatsuki because of her ability to teleport herself and things she touches, and go invisible by only using a small amount of chakra, also able to create monsters.  
Her mother is a slut and never at home, always at some man's house.  
She glitches sometimes because of her ability.  
She, Brenda, and Pysco ( who don't seem to like each other that much for some reason) are child hood friends and call each other sis, or in Buru's case, onee-sama(There all older than me... forever the youngest). She doesn't really have any other friends other than Luna-chan, Emily, Pysco, the akatsuki, and Hairi because of her bad attitude and violent way. She is like that because of her mother's whereabouts(bar doing stripper performances). She comes from a family of Japanese-puerto-Rican freaks (as she calls them(she's not saying that all puerto rican's are freaks, just her family(I'm puerto rican and I wouldn't put something about my own race)) who want her to be a prefect gentle lady and wear frilly dresses (UGH, DISGUSTING).**

**Lunar Locket's character:  
Name: Luna  
sliver hair, very pale blue eyes, and pale skin.(lol, Luna didn't want to describe herself that much(no one really wanted to describe themselves as much as I did XD)**

**Brenda's character:**  
**Name: Brenda  
lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, long dark, brown hair, short (shorter than Buru(Hahah).**

**Riyanna (made up character(not introduced until chapter 5)):**  
**Timid. short red hair; sides pulled up in pig-tails, back down. chocolate chip colored skin (the perfect kind) Used to be used by (as Buru calls them) the bitch squad for tests and crap 'cause Riyanna's smart.**

**Ayanna's character:**  
**name: Ayanna**  
**Age: 14**  
**Doesn't speak a lot, brown curly hair pulled up in tight buns, smarter than the rest of us (including Riyanna). lightly tanned skin.**

**Yoko (made up character by my little sister(not introduced until chapter 7(GOODNESS SO MANY CHARACTERS!)))**  
**age: seven (so young D:)**  
**loud mouthed with spiky dirty orangish-redish hair in four pig-tails (two on the sides, two below that), doesn't like Pysco, Brenda, or Hidan (You'll see why), clingy, adorable (Who doesn't like adorable little kids!?).**

**LET'S START!**

**P.S- If you don't want to read it, then don't read it. You don't have to make a review about how much you hate it because I don't want to hear it. It's plain annoying. But, I love all my followers and friends! MMWAUH~!  
P.P.S- I'm going to make this present day because I haven't been catching up on my Naruto (I'm on the episode when Konan dies (;_;)(KONAN~!) And also, everyone's alive! YEAH~!**

**BIO: Thirteen year old Buru lived with her grandmother until on New years eve she gets cursed! And it's all because of the Akatsuki trying to capture her because of her special abilities to teleport herelf and objects she is touching, go invisible, and make monsters from her chakra while using a very low amount of chakra. This summaray sucks.**

_"Kira, that's your name." The fortune-teller called as a girl entered the tent. Kira looked up surprised. "Wow! You really are amazing!"  
Kira-chan sat in a chair at the fortune-teller's table. "What's my fortune, o' great one?"  
The lady rolled her eyes at the little girl's joke.  
"You will see the sunrise in a totally different way." The fortune-teller said mysteriously, rubbing her hands up and down the crystal ball.  
"Blue?"  
"Huh?" The fortune-teller looked up.  
"I'll see a blue sunrise?"  
"Amo... Sure, whatever." The fortune teller shrugged and itched a scab on her arm. Kira squealed and ran off. "Thanks o' great one!"  
"Sure, whatever..."  
The fortune-teller took off her hat and brushed her hair, adding hair spray in the process. "What an annoying little brat."  
"Mommy! I had my fortune read! I'LL SEE A BLUE SUNRISE!" Kira ran outside the tent and grabbed onto her mom's skirt.  
"Really?" Her mother glanced up from the porn magazine she was reading and smiled. "Then, we found your nickname," "What is it?" Kira bounced up in down.  
"Um... how about Buru Akatsuki?" "Buru Akatsuki? blue sunrise?" Her mother winced and hoped for the best.  
Her daughter made a weird face and laughed. "I LOVE IT! You're the best mommy!" Kira stopped laughing and looked at the magazine. "Whatcha reading?"  
"Nothing," Her mother quickly closed it and put it in her purse. "Let's go home."  
"Ok! I can't wait to tell my friends, they're going to be so jealous that they don't have one and ask to go get their fortunes done so we can all have nicknames!"  
"Yeah, sweetie, I know," Her mother ignored her daughter and was looking at a shirtless buff guy. "Sweet heart, you go home, I have to do something really quick, K?"  
Kira looked down the block at their house and nodded. "Okay mom!" Her mother handed her the keys and she zoomed away.  
"Why hello there handsome," Her mother waved to the man and he came to her like a moth attracted to a light. "I'm feeling a little down, could you..." She put her hand over her heart. "Make me feel better?"  
The man nodded lifelessly and drooled. They walked away, not knowing that they were being watched. Kira was standing on her porch, crying. "Mommy always hangs out with men, but why not me?" She sobbed and ran into her house. "I hate mommy, I HATE HER!"_

five years later(BLAH NO ONE'S POV)

"This is useless!" Hidan complained. "This house is filled with people and-."  
"Hidan, don't be a dummy, we go get her when she's not around people," Kakuzu said simply as they sat in a tree one block from Buru's grandmother's house on new years eve."Look, more people are coming."  
Hidan looked down at a couple walking toward the big house.  
"Don't you feel sorry for poor little Buru?" The woman said and lifted her bag up higher on her arm. "You mean Reina's daughter?" Her husband folded his arms.  
"Yeah, Reina is to busy at the fuckin' strip bar to pay attention to her daughter."  
"That's horrible,"  
The husband shook his head. "And get this, she's being chased by the Akatsuki!" Suddenly, Kakuzu hardened his hand. "No body can know." Hidan nodded and pulled out his scythe.

**Buru's POV**

"Buru-chan, which dress do you like best?" My grandmother Hailey asked and held up some dresses. She was holding three frilly, pink dresses. I made a face and said, "Neither. Who are they for?"  
"For you silly!" Grandma laughed and I sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
Today I was supposed to appear all dressed up so I can be 'refreshed' as my freak relatives put it. I think it's stupid. And right now, I feel stupid. I feel stupid because I'm sitting on the floor in my grandma's bathroom , only in panties and a bra, trying to decide with my grandma what dress I'm supposed to wear. All the dresses look dumb and _pink_, and I'd rather go out in my under clothes than wear those. But, if I say that, I'd hurt grandma's feelings because she hand-made those.  
Grandma sighed and dropped her arms. "Come on, Buru, don't be like that. If you don't choose, I'll choose for you."  
I grew angry. "Fine! I don't care!" I turned my back to her and she opened the bathroom door, looking at my back.  
"And don't forget to take a bath, you smell of sweat and animal." Her voice dripped with snobbiness (Yes I know that's not a word, but to _me_ it's a word) and I snorted.  
"Probably better than you," I whispered.  
"I heard that!" Grandma snapped back and slammed the door.  
I kicked the tub and stubbed my toe. "Shit!" I cried and fell backwards.  
This is all my mom's fault. If she wasn't so busy being a stripper/slut, I would have been able to live a normal life like all teenaged girls should. I can think about boys, school, friends, stuff like. I wouldn't be living with my grandma (temporaily(I do have my own home that my mom pays for(as if she's ever in the effin' house))) and my father would still be with us. I would still not like pink, girly dresses and skirts and ehhh, disgusting. I turned on the shower and took off my underclothes, leaving them on the floor. The water turned from ice-cold to Luke- warm as I toyed with the knobs.  
I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, Reina. When I see her, I don't call her mom, I call her Reina, like I can't stand to let anyone hear that we're related. She keeps telling me she works at the place to earn money since Grandma cut her off, but I think she's just doing it for own her guilty pleasure. I mean, we already have enough money from dad that could last us until I graduate from highschool(which is nowhere near now).  
I hate everything about that place: the walls, the ceilings, the bathrooms (especially the bathrooms), the people, the workers, the boss.  
Oh, I hate mom's boss. He's such a low-life, good for nothing jerk. He's a pedophile and pervert. One time, when mom wasn't looking, he reached over and slid his hand down my face and touched my breast. My reaction: scream and grab my mom. I know childish but I do need my mom for somethings and she's really good at it. Defending me. She's a good ninja, I'm not going to lie, just about to become an s-rank.  
I sat down in the shower and leaned my head against the wall, feeling my eye lids grow heavy. I grazed my hands over the scars up my arm and on my wrists. Yes, they were caused by self infliction, but not because I want to kill myself.  
Nope, I just want to call my chakra monsters. They're so beautiful and know how to beat the crap out of someone (literally(it only happened once)). I can only make one at a time and only have four.  
They're based on my chakra nature, and I have two. One is water, the other is earth. That would usually make mud, which sometimes it does, but other times it creates life. Earth that creates plants and animals, water that feeds those creatures. Get it?  
Anyway, my first chakra nature is a little weasel made of rock and dirt, I named it *Kinoko because it smells like mushrooms. The second one is a snake made of water, I named it *Tomeina because the water is crystal clear. The third is a slug made of mud and was named *Supai because it is good and sneaking and spying, then it transfers all the stuff he saw into my brain. He can fight too, but he's better at spying. My fourth and most powerful one is a turtle made of stone a grassy shell. On the shell grows flowers, mushrooms, and little butterflies fly around it. I named it Mama because it represents life and earth. _She_(yes, I gave her a gender) may be beautiful and graceful, but that doesn't mean she doesn't pack a punch. She lets out crazed, sharp beaked birds out of her mouth that could poke out someone's eyes and 'cause a distraction long enough for me to either lay a jutsu on them or flee if I am badly wounded. I wouldn't wuss out in on the battle field unless I had something to do that was important or get to Ayanna (my medical ninja BFF) quickly.  
I curled up tightly and watched my vision vanish as my eyelids slid closed.  
"KIRA~!"  
I jumped awake, the sound of my real name alarming. Grandma was standing over me, a look of panic dripping from her face.  
"The ceremony starts in ten minutes! What are you doing?!"  
I yawned. not really caring, and reached for my towel. "I guess I had fallin' asleep."  
She had suddenly yanked me up, rage soaring through her.  
"Don't you understand how important this is?! You could be cursed if you don't get this right! So stop fucking around and get dressed!"  
She had suddenly threw a dark blue dress at me with frilly crap around the edges and with black gloves. Fuck, at least it wasn't pink, that's all I effin' care about.  
"Hurry the fuck up!" She then slammed the door after her.  
"Bitch!" I silently mouthed, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked over to the mirrior.  
My hair had gotten tangled and a cowlick stuck straight up from the top of my head. I grabbed the brush and comb and snagged the little knotted bits of hair either out of unknotted them. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.  
After my work, I looked at myself in the mirrior and smiled. I looked more presentable... I guess.  
I twirled around on the ball of my foot and walked back to get dressed.  
_Splice!  
"_OW! FUCK!" I screamed as I felt something sharp sink into my foot. I doubled over in pain and felt hot tears slid down my face.  
Looking behind me, I saw a long thread coming from under the tub, the end dangerously sharp and pointing upward, some blood still left on the tip.  
"Kira, get the fuck out of there NOW!" Grandma yelled and I got dressed in lightning speed, not wanting to get dragged on half naked, or half dressed(what's the difference?).  
"Here I come, keep your pants on!" I yelled turning toward the door. I turned back and found the thread nowhere in sight. Strange. I excited the room and turned the lights off.

**well, dat is the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO! I'M WATCHIN PARKS & RECREATION! LOL- HILARIOUS! Let's start!**

Buru's POV  
"You want me to do what?" I leaned against the wall and slid the chains up, standing up. After sleeping for about two days straight, I was wide awake and ready to talk to these evil fellows. "We want you to demonstrate your powers." Ringo eyes said. "Um, my arms." I mumbled. He loosened the chains and I could move my hands more. I lifted my arm and teleported to the other side of the room, the chains still attached to me. Masked Man was watching me hard and I felt violated. Ringo eyes pulled the air and the chains suddenly tightened, pressing into my skin. "Ah-" I gasped. I staggered and fell to the ground at the Masked Man's feet. I wasn't going to give up to these Dicks! "fuck.." I whispered. "What?" "FUCK NO!" I stood up and tried to teleport out of the chains, but everywhere I teleported they followed. Suddenly, I found myself hanging from the hook on the wall. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed. "Next ability." He said bored. I sighed and went invisible, only the chains were seen. "Next." "Can I have something sharp?" "No." I rolled my eyes and bit the wrist that was cut. Blue chakra dripped onto the floor and a monster started to form. "Ok, I had enough." Ringo eyes said with more interest in his voice. "I want you to fight Deidara." He pointed to blondie. "Do you know how hard it is to stop right in the middle of making a-" He held up his hand to silence me and my eye twitched in anger. Who the hell does he think he is? I turned to Blondie and shook my head in disagreement. "Fight him? I not allowed to get into fights." "Fight, or die." He dismissed us outside. "THIS SUCKS! I don't wanna fight this-" I cocked my head and just missed a shuinken that cut some of my hair that was waving in the wind. "OH IT'S ON BLONDIE!" I held up my fits and ran at him. He threw some clay at me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I dodged it and threw a shuinken at him. He dodged and also ran at me. I tried to trip him but he jumped over my leg and punched me in the face. I held my ground and teleported above him, slamming my foot into his face. "Are you not hurting me as much because I'm a little girl?" I cocked my head. "Pssh. No-un." He grabbed my foot and threw me into a tree. I teleported in front of him and tried to punch him in the face, but he caught both my fist. I grabbed his wrists and wouldn't let go. He kicked my shin and I threw him into the same tree he threw me in. I bit my cut and chakra poured onto the ground, forming a creäture. "I present to you; wind chakra Riyu!" I closed the cut with my shirt after there was enough chakra to form Riyu. He had long bat wings and a wide crocodile mouth for puffing out a powerful blast of air. His short stubby legs and arms wagged lazily in the wind. "Riyu, dust storm!" I called and raised my arm. Riyu opened his mouth and dust began to blow everywhere, getting in our eyes. I held my hand in front of Riyu's mouth to show Blondie where it was coming from. My hand literally smacked back into my stomach. Suddenly, it was so dusty no one could see each other. I nodded to Riyu, even though I couldn't see him. and climbed on his back, taking flight. We soured above the dust and I dropped a paper bomb dummy to the ground. There was a huge explosion and Riyu hid behind a low flying cloud for cover and to stay hidden. Suddenly, a giant bird cut through the cloud and clay splattered onto me, engulfing my body. "Ehh!" "My art," He smiled crazily. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" I screamed. "IS AN EXPLOSION!" Suddenly the clay exploded.

Noone's POV

The clay exploded and Buru's body went crashing to the ground. Skin was still burning of her body as Deidara walked up to it. Her face suddenly fell off and another Buru climbed out of that skin, dripping wet and naked. She kicked Deidara in the face and covered her body with her hands. She readied her fist and socked Deidara in his bloody nose. "YOU LITTLE JERK! YOU JUST WASTED A PERFECT LIFE!" She stood up and reached out her hand. "Give me your coat," Deidara raised his eyebrow. "No-un." He jumped up and more clay spewed out of his hand. Buru's face was all red with embarrassment. "Come on, please! I really need it!" She begged. "No!" Buru pointed her finger at him dramatically. "You're a pedophile because you won't give me any clothes!" Her hair blew in the wind. "Shut up, girl-un!" Her molded the clay into thousands of butterflies. "EYAA! KILLER BUTTERFLIES!" She called for Riyu and he flew down, and accidentally crashed into Buru. They fell into a tree and Buru moaned. "Oww." Slowly, she pulled out a shuiken and cut her wrist deeper. Blood only poured out. "Wha-? SHIT!" She screamed and Riyu melted, sliding back into her wrist. "Out of chakra, huh-un?" He smirked. "No! All my chakra natures are growing slowly into my new skin after someone burned it." "How you do that anyway?" He glanced at the gross burning skin and shivered. "When you're the beautiful virgin bride, you have nineteen live, the age of the first virgin bride before she died. All of the other brides were safe from curses, but since I'm the thirteenth era, I'm defenceless to some things like losing my virginaity, curses, and marriage with handsome men. All the other princesses were ugly so they wouldn't marry very handsome men, but the thirteenth era was suppose to be very beautiful and attract all mens eyes, even grown men." She she sighed. "But I don't want to marry or have babies, because the curse I have would prevent them from having all the things I don't." She grimaced. "And guess who's fault it is? YOU GUYS!" SHe pointed her finger hard at Deidara. "Now, my whole ceremony party is ruined, my grandma's dead, and my little cousin is going to try and kill me. Come on, let's fight." She signaled him over. He raised an eye brow. She jumped on the tree top and soared toward Deidara. He readied his clay, but... BONK! Her head knocked right into Deidara's, nearly breaking both their skulls. They both crashed to the ground. Buru was knocked out. "ow, dumb girl." He rubbed his bruised forehead and stood up. Pein walked over to them casually. "She's knocked out." "She was intending on knocking me out, but she held my shoulders, stopping herself from going so fast on purpose other wise she would have broke my skull-un." "I see. Konan, get her some clothes." She nodded and picked up Buru by her waist. The girl lifelessly bent her back backwards. "So that's her first skin." He picked up Buru's first life. The hair felt like snake skin and the body felt like plastic. blue chakra fizzed from it gently and Pein threw it to the ground.

Konan sat Buru in her own bed and got her some clothes. Overly sized shorts. She pulled the strings tight and tied it in a perfect bow. Konan then put an Akatsuki coat over her and left her on the bed to rest. "Wait," Buru whispered. Konan turned around. "What is it?" Buru smiled. "Thanks, onee-sama." Konan stared at her while Buru's eyes were closed. 'NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYONE'S ONEE-SAMA! SHE'LL DEPEND ON MY FOR EVERYTHING!` Konan panicked in her mind. Once Konan left, Buru opened her eyes. She cut her wrist and chakra poured onto the floor. "Nechi." She said to her earth chakra monster. It was small and looked like a weasle the size of a german Shepard with gigantic claws. It nodded and dug under ground, the ground barely making a sound. Buru left a note on the bed and jumped down the hole, unaware that she was being watched.

*A FEW HOURS LATER Buru's POV*

I walked down the street, looking for my friends. "BURU-CHAN!" I was suddenly knocked over by someone. My face slid against the hard sidewalk. "P-pysco-chan? That's you right?" "Yup!" We stood up and brushed off our clothes. "I'm here for you in your time of need." "Thanks, look." I lifted my sleeve up to my shoulder and showed of my eighteen life rings. "YOU ONLY HAVE EIGHTEEN?!" She cried and pulled my arm over. "Have you noticed how much a difference are skin is?" I asked and we looked down. Her skin was pale and soft, but mine's is tan and moist feeling. "Uh-yeah, but that's not important. What is important is that we need to find out who killed you!" "I already know who did!" I reassured her. "Who?" "Someone in the Akatsuki." I whispered in her ear. She lifted her white hair from over her ears. "I had hair in my ears, say it again." "Some one is the Aka-" Suddenly, Hairi slammed her hand over my mouth. "HAIRI HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" Pysco cried. "Long enough, let's go!" She grabbed our arms and we ran down the sidewalk. "What's going on?" I asked. "Someone was following you." "Other than you?" Pysco snickered. "Yes." "probably just a family member of some sort - OH HOLY SHIT IT'S THAT GUY!" I looked behind us and saw him - the guy with the mask the one that was with the man that was carrying me. He was walking casually and slowly, like he didn't have a worry in the world. "DUDE, OMFG!" Hairi screamed. "How did you him," Pysco cocked her head toward the guy. "To chase you?" "Tell you later!" We turned the corner. Suddenly, A flood of people greeted us and I got separated from the girls. "Hairi!" I yelled. "Bu- here!" I heard someone call and I was pulled into a building. Pysco and Hairi were standing there, gasping. "That guy almost grabbed us!" She sighed. "Now," Hairi turned around smiling. "Tell us what was going on with the Aka-" Suddenly the door burst open and the guy walked in calmly. "Just come with me." He folded his arms. "And you won't get hurt." "OMFG! What do I do?" I cried. "Use you awesome virgin powers!" Hairi wiggled her fingers. "I have to be thirteen to do that." "Then pretend to be thirteen." "IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT HAIRI!" "He's actually pretty cute." Pysco whispered. We stopped talking and stared at her for a long time, smiling coolly. "Pysco's into old people, you pervert." Hairi teased. "That's so wrong, he's like a hundred years older than you." I giggled. "I can hear everything you're saying you know." The guy said, sounding pissed. "Oh..." I sighed. "Listen, I'm not coming with you! You just want to use me for your little freak show act on the world." "OH!" Hairi cried. "BURU LAID YOU GUYS DOWN FLAT!" The man growled. He flicked his hand and suddenly the man named Hidan was behind me. I screamed. He grabbed my arms and held me up like a trophy.

Noone's POV

Pysco stared in horror as the man laughed at Buru's struggling. She picked up a pole from off the floor and hurdled at the Hidan's head, not thinking that she could die this day for saving a girl that can take care of herself. He yelped at turned around slowly. "AW!" Pysco jumped out the way as he through his scythe at her. Hiari grabbed a shuiken and got in a defensive position. "Back up, dicks, or I'll cut chu!"She threatened. "NO! HIARI, DON'T DO THAT!" Buru thrashed around. "These men will kill you whenever you're a young baby!" She kicked harder. "Well, Buru, I am not a young baby!" Hiari threw her shuinken and missed a deadly hit from Kakuzu. "Please stop fighting or- I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE!" Buru kicked Hidan in the balls and grabbed a shuiken from off the ground, holding it up to the side of her head. Everyone stopped fighting in mid punch and looked at Buru. "NO, BURU-BURU!" Pysco and Hairi yelled. "You better not. Or, I could sell your virginity for about nine killion." Buru shivered at Kakuzu's violent words and the shuinken wobbled in her hand. "I-I will do it." "You don't sound so confident now, do you?" Hidan took a step and Buru held the shuinken closer to her head, the tip lightly brushing the side of her head. "Hidan, stop." Kakuzu commanded. Hidan sighed and walked backwards toward Kakuzu. "Come on, Kakuzu, she's defenseless." "NO, I'M NOT!" Buru threw the shuinken at Hidan and ran out of the building, followed by Hairi and Pysco, then Hidan and Kakuzu. The sun was setting and Buru prayed silently. 'Please keep my friends save, great sun queen.' Buru ran down the streets and realized they were empty. Cars were deserted in the middle of the street and loose papers were flying everywhere. "What the-oof!" Hairi collided into Buru and they rolled down the hill like street. "DA~MN!" Hairi screamed as they nearly crashed into a deserted car. Pysco ran up to them and pulled them behind the car. "Shhh..." She hissed and they nodded. Buru peeked out and saw them strolling through the cars, casually swinging their fists and destroying cars. "C'mon" Pysco nodded her head to the side and they quickly crawled toward a car more near the police station, which was two blocks down. Pysco grabbed Buru's hand and Buru grabbed Hairi's hand. Just like that, they ran down the street toward the police office. "POLICE!" They screamed. Hidan turned his head around and noticed them. "Kakuzu, look!" Buru screamed as she noticed the Akatsuki closer than before. "SHIT DUDE!" Pysco screamed and turned the corner, crashing into someone unexpected: Zetsu.

**Wow this was long! And when I say- I mean type long, I mean very long. Extremely long! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Here are the reviews!**

**From QueenofSharks: chapter one  
**Q:THIS WAS AMAZING BURU-CHAN  
A: I WUV YOU PYSCO CHAN! *jumps dramatically in the air but crashes into Hidan*  
Hidan: I WILL CATCH YOU!  
Me, Hiari, and Pysco: OH SHOOT


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we crash into Zetsu *dramatic music***

Noone's POV

"We're almost here -" Pysco said and quickly turned the corner, suddenly crashing into someone. It was Zetsu. "MONSTER!" They screamed and ran to the left, toward the coffee shop. "AIIIIIIIII!" Buru screamed. "They sent a monster after me!" Pysco swung open the door and ran in, locking it behind her. They hid behind the counter. "Buru, are you alright?" Hairi asked her friend, who was breathing heavily. "Never mind me, what about you?" "Fine," Hairi replied. "Perfect," Pysco said and when she peeked out, she saw their shoes. "AH-" He kicked her in the face. "Pysco!" The girls cried. She slammed into the wall. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." "Which was is better for us?" Hairi asked. "The easy way. No one gets more hurt than they already are," Kakuzu said as he walked over to Zetsu. "And Buru comes with us." "Are you guys going to kill me?" Buru asked cautiously. "No, even if you're not going to cooperate, we'll just kill other people." He stared at Hairi and Pysco, who shivered in fear. Buru looked at Kakuzu then at her friends. She then suddenly turns to Kakuzu in surprise. She suddenly ran up to him and fell to the ground infront of him. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, please forgive me." Kakuzu raised his eyebrow. Suddenly, he cocked his head and missed a flying sword. "DAMN IT!" Meri cried from behind them. "I missed. LUNA!" Smoke filled the room. Buru grabbed her friends hands and led them out. Or at least she thought it was her friends. When the smoke cleared up, she was holding Hidan's hand. Buru screamed. Hidan grabbed her and showed that her friends were with her other friends. "BURU?!" They screamed. Buru teared up. "Fine, I'll go with you, but I want this." She glanced into Hidan's eyes. "You all have to come with me."

**Sorry for making it so short and not really detailed, I was alittle bit lazy. The short thing was to make it suspenceful. DUN-DUN DA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... Buru-chan decides to make some agreements with the Akatsuki to save her friends from being killed. to find out what Buru is saying when she's mimicking her mother, go on Google translate or it's on the bottom.**

Hidan squinted at her. "What? As if I'm going with your little sneaky -" "Hidan," He turned around to face Kakuzu. "Let her talk." "Signal your leader." Buru worriedly looked around, to Zetsu, Kakuzu, then Hidan. "Please, sir." "Why are you saying please to him?!" Meri shook her head of dirty blonde locks. "They're criminals, you have to use force." "Shut up." Hidan hissed. "And then we can maybe," Buru shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Arrange something? Thank you for listening." She bowed slightly. "Whatever. Don't go anywhere." "Yes sir." She nodded her head. They suddenly disappeared and Buru collapsed to her knees. "Buru, you're such a blockhead!" Meri popped Buru in the head. "Emily, there gone you can get out of here!" Meri stopped their conversation for a second to call their other friend. The brunette opened a car door and climbed out. "thanks, now continue your conversation." She laughed and went over toward the others to talk. "Anyway, you should have refused! Now, you have to go with those dumb assess" "Well did I have a choice? It was either watch you guys get killed or go with them! Which do you like better?" Buru yelled and Meri raised one of her eyebrows. "Chill, Buru," "Sorry, I'm sorry." "Maybe we should get out of here before they come back." Hairi looked around suspiciously. "Don't you remember? We have to stay somewhere reasonable so that we can talk." "How do you know what to say? I think we need to get-" Luna started before she was rudely cut of by Buru. "Hell to the mother fucking no." "Yes, Buru, you need to get your mother." "I don't need her!" Buru turned her back and folded her arms. "Yes you do." Pysco piped up. "She may not be there, but she does care about you and have all of your presonal information." "But," Buru turned around surprised. "Mom's going to have a cow when she finds out Grandma's dead! She going to be all like, *_'Buru, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que esto suceda? Sólo estaba tratando de protegerte! y bla, bla, bla!'_" There was a scrapping sound and heavy breathing. "Guys?" Buru eyes widened. "So you didn't leave," she whipped around and bumped into someone. "bwa!" She fell to the ground. Pein stared down at her. Kakuzu was holding the scruffs of Hairi and Pysco's shirts, dangeling them off the ground. Hidan was doing the same to Luna and Meri and his foot was on Emily's back, holding her down. "Just in case your tried something." Pein explained and Buru stood up quickly, taking a few steps away from him. "So you can speak spanish?" "Yes. That's the language my parents taught me." "Really, what a surprise." Buru nodded slightly. "Before we can go on, you need to speak to my mother." "Why?" "Because you just have to." She replied, annoyed. He squinted at her and she felt hypnotized by his eyes. NOT AGAIN! She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind, I'll just talk to you myself."

Meri squinted at Hidan. "So... how was your day?" "That's none of your business." He snapped back. "Ok! sheez, just asking." Meri turned her head. "What do you think they're talking about?" "SHUT UP!" He yelled in her ear and she was dazed for a few seconds. "Woah, don't need to yell. I AM right here." Hidan's eye twitched. "Hey Luna," Meri leaned over to face Luna. "What do you think their talking about?" "I dunno, maybe you should try to read their lips." Luna shrugged. "They're heads are turned so I can't really tell." "Oh, say Hairi-" Meri started. "OH MY JASHIN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hidan screamed. "Hey! You're a jashinist? Pysco's a jashinist! Everytime she kills someone, she does that annoying pray and I'm all like 'hurry up so we can go 'cause this is so annoying!' And she's all like..." Hidan hung his head. "oh someone help me." he whispered.

Pysco watched as Pein and Buru talked, and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She glared at Kakuzu. "Jashin will rain vengeance on you,"Her pendant glared brightly as the sun came from behind the clouds slowly. "Not another one." Kakuzu sighed.

"To own a_ cursed_ virgin bride is different than owning a _noncursed_ virgin bride." Buru explained. She lifted up her arm to show off her rings. "First off, you need to make sure I stay alive and away from crazy Railninists." "And what are those?" Pein asked. "People who believe strongely of the bride ruling the world again, which turned out a disaster for nonrailninists; millions of people were killed, the world was thrown off of balance, and jinjuruki's were hung on crosses and burned, manipulated, and humiliated with the demons still inside of them." She noticed Pein's walker. "Do you want to sit down this could get long and your leg..." He shook his head. "ok, anyway-" "IS THIS GOING TO TAKE LONG THIS LITTLE GIRL IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Hidan yelled from in the background as Meri blubbered on about yaoi and how Buru is always hiding books in her closet. "Hidan, shut up!" Kakuzu yelled back for Pein. "If a railninist does catch me they will try to use my true power to cause world domination and all that other stuff. I cannot have sex with anyone until I become nineteen and become married to that person." Buru was starting to forget the other rules. "And... um-" "ASK YOUR MOM BURU-CHAN! SHE'LL JUST KEEP IT SHORT AND GIVE YOU A BOOKLET!" Pysco screamed. "I DON'T NEED THAT MOTHER FUCKIN-" "Take me to your mom." Pein cut her off. "not all the cuttin people off agai- When you find out where she works you wo-" He cut her off with her hand and Buru's eye twitched. "take me to your mother."

**That was long and crap... here's da reviews and translations!  
*Buru, how could you let this happen? I was just trying to protect you! and blah blah blah!**

**Psyco Angel1/2/13 . chapter 2**

HELL YEAH MY AWESOMENESS HAS BEEN REVEALED *insert evil laugh*

A: yes, yes it has.

Psyco Angel1/4/13 . chapter 3

DAMMIT HIDAN DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO KICK ME IN THE FACE

Hidan: yes I really did

A: Hidan is so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**'Sup guys! So Pein and Buru come to an agreement, but Buru forgot the rules of owning a virgin bride, so they have to confirm it with Buru's mother Reina.**

Buru's POV

I can't believe they actually made me do this. I absolutely hate mom. Hate in all capitals. HATE. We arrived at the bar as the sun disapeared from behind the clouds. For some reason, the whole Akatsuki came out of nowhere and joined our little 'party'. "Well, this is the place." I grazed my fingers across the door. "How about I stand gaurd, and you guy-" Before I could finish Pysco grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me inside. "NOOO~! I don't wanna!" I cried. "Hello, we're here to see Reina-pyon?" Pysco asked the gaurd. "I'm right here!" I closed my eyes. "NOOO~!

Noone's Pov

Buru stood up quickly and hid behind Pysco as Reina approached them. Reina resymbled Buru perfectly. Her long brown hair, big innocent dark brown eyes, and tan skin. Reina was wearing a short skirt that obviously blew higher than it was soposed to and a low cut shirt. "Where's my baby?" She reached around Pysco and pulled Buru over by her sleeve. "No, mama, leave me alone!" Buru was at the verge of tears. "Oh, my cute little *bebe!" Reina hugged Buru so tight her back cracked. "ooh, that must have hurt," Hairi whispered to Luna, who giggled. "No, mommy, I don't want 'you' to hug me! I need you for parental help!" Buru's eye twitched with irritation. "Oh," Reina lentedt go quickly, embarrased. "What do you need help with, my little bebe?" "I have been accepted into a clan, so I need the book grandma made." Buru looked down embarassed. "I forgot- AH!" Reina quickly grabbed Buru's ear, pinching. "I heard about mommy!" Reina growled. "I said I was sorry, it wasn't even my fault! It was his fault!" She pointed at Hidan who just rolled his eyes. "Snitch." "I don't give a fuck!' Reina grabbed her daughter's arm and flipped it backwards, breaking it. Buru gasped. The skin around her arm fell off expusing a totally new arm. "Just give him the fucking book." Reina rolled her eyes and opened her purse, pulling out a thick book. "See you, my little bebe!" She leaned over and quickly kissed Buru on the cheek, then hurried off. "BITCH!" Buru mouthed and put up her middle finger. "Take the book." She handed it to Pein, who was examinging her arm skin. "Buru, she was just upset about her mom," Pysco started. "I know, it's not a big deal, I have many more arms left." Deidara peeked at the arm. "Ew, it's foaming-un." "That's because it's turning into raw chakra for me to- HEY!" Buru yelled when she saw Tobi grab it, turn around, and ate it. "You're eating my chakra!" Buru grumbled and folded her arms. "So, are we going to go somewhere or what I'm tired on standing around." "Fine, follow me, you brats," Pein pointed to Pysco, Emily, Meri, and Hairi. "You brats stay. We only need her, not you." They shurgged and walked away. "You guys! W-" Buru screamed but Kakuzu's hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up, brat." His stitches held a small dropper, which it squeezed and poured liquid in her mouth. Buru started to feel faint and fell asleep.

**OMFG! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?**


	6. Chapter 6

**BURU'S ON A ROLE! She got knocked out once by Hidan, then once by Itachi, then Kakuzu!**

Noone's POV

"GRRR!" Buru's limbs twitched and she growled. "This is the sixth time she did that, it's really creepy." Hidan grumbled, for he was the one carrying her bridal style. "Stop complaining." Kakuzu snapped. "What ever, Kakuzu. All you do is complain about my complaining, and it's really starting to get me angry. And you know what happens when I get angry- hey, do you guys smell and see that?" Hidan was looking up and sniffing the air. "It smells like... smoke!" All of the akatsuki were now aware. They ran to the scene. "It looks like is coming from-" Pein stopped suddenly and stared up at the scene. "oh no."

In buru's dream

I opened my eyes and felt something freezing touch my back. I looked down and gasped. I was laying on top of a steel, cold table, a sharp razer blade at the end of it. All the Akatsuki members were standing around me, laughing. "Can we go already?" A red headed one asked. "This is taking a long time." "Of course," Pein said and grabbed the lever. "Wait no, I thought you said you wouldn't kill me!?" I started breathing hard and twitching. "Well," Hidan shrugged. "We lied." Kakuzu walked up to me and pulled out a strand of my hair. "We could just make a clone." I twitched like crazy and kicked my feet. "NOO! LET ME GO!" They all laughed and Pein slowly turned the lever. "NO!" I screamed. But it was too late, the blade roared and moved closer. I was sweating like a pig, and my eyes watered. "Please, stop!" I sobbed. The blade suddenly launched forward, and I screamed.

No one's POV

As Hidan stared in horror at the scene infront of him, Buru suddenly scereamed and sat up in his arms. "Little girl, what the hell is your problem?" Hidan's eye twitched, irritated. Buru looked around confused. "N-nothing- AH!" She gasped at the hideout, which was burned to a crisp. A dummy's body, which was tied to a piece of the wall, was holding a real dead baby. Drawn in the baby's face was this: RAILNINISTS. Buru grabbed the baby quickly and burst into tears. "This was my new baby cousin," Suddenly, the baby's body exploded, showing that it was infact not a real baby, but a doll. Kakuzu pulled Buru away by the back of her shirt before she could get burned. Her tears stopped dropping and was replaced by grinding teeth. "BITCHES!" She screamed and pulled away from Kakuzu, kicking the doll in the balls. "DICK HEADS!" She grabbed the doll's face and tore it off. Buru grabbed a long, sharp shard of glass and forced it through the Doll's chest. She stopped after her hand went through the doll. Konan raised one of her eyebrows. 'This girl,' She thought. 'has some serious problems.' Buru sighed, pulling her hand out of its body. She calmed down slowly and sunk to the ground, resting on her knees. "Well, now you are going to have to be homeless." Pein said causually. "But I have a house to live in." Buru shrugged. "My grandma bought me one three weeks before the ceremony so I would have somewhere to live." "How coincidencal," Pein squinted at her suspiciously. "What?!" Buru yelled back. "Nothing." He turned his back. "Take me to your house." "YES SIR!" Buru cried and walked away. "Follow me!"

**Well, This chapter kind of sucked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! I LOVE SKRILLEX! YES, OH MA GAWD!**

*Buru's POV*

I had a bad feeling about bringing them to my house all of a sudden. What if they kill my animals? OMFG! They would probably kill Totaro! I sighed and stopped at the front of my house.

*No one' POV*

Buru slowly unlocked the door and as soon as she opened it... a dog, five kittens, and a monkey spilled out of the doorway and jumped on her, licking and kissing. "Aw! you guys!" After about 15 minutes, she slowly stood up and a little gibbon climbed up her and wrapped its tail around her neck. "These are my brothers and sisters!" She was laughing and her face was all wet from slobber. "These are animals, are you retard -" Hidan started but the gibbon hissed at him loudly and threw a papaya at him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Buru quickly forced all the animals and herself in the house and closed the door quickly. "I'll be out in a second!" She called and the Akatsuki heard lots of barking, squawking, and hissing. There was a second voice yelling something and Buru sighing. Slowly, the door opened and Buru peeked her head out. "We're having some technical difficulties, so please wait a few days and the solution will be-" Pein kicked the door off its hinds. Buru sighed and picked up the door. "I had a feeling you were going to do that." She leaned the door against the inside wall and put her hands on her hips, blocking the Akatsuki's entrance. "You guys already have homes, a little birdie told me." She gently a finger on her bottom lip. "So you don't need to live in mine." Pein held up the thick booklet and slammed it onto Buru's head. "Ah what the hell!?" She held her head and pouted. Pein slowly flipped to a page and held it up for Buru to read aloud. "When owning a bride (owning?), you have to have a close eye on her to make she doesn't get abducted and blah blah blah! *a veces me gustaría nunca fue a vivir con mi abuela!" Buru dropped her arms and waved one for the Akatsuki to enter. They did. It was quite clean for a young child to be living in, the animals wandered around calmly, only glances at the new visitors or sniffing their feet secretly. "Buru-chan, who's that?" A woman's voice asked. A tall lady entered the room carrying a glass platter of cookies. "Chika-kun, these are the people that cursed me." Buru rubbed her elbow. Chika raised her eyebrow. "oh." "who's this?" Kisame asked. "Her boyfriend's older sister!" Chika said for Buru, who blushed. "Guyfriend, i don't want people to kno-" "They made out five times and had close se-" "NO WE DIDN'T!" Buru literally screamed and pulled at pigtails. "We just kissed! It's not a big deal!" "Sure, girlfriend." Chika rolled her eyes and patted Buru on the head. "He's coming tonight! EEEE!" Buru squealed and spun around and around on her foot. Totaru (the gibbon) squealed and hopped on her shoulder in mid spin. "I'm so excited!" Chika looked at the Akatsuki and did the crazy sign. "Sure, Buru-chan, but you look like bloody hell, so you should wash up and maybe try and keep your girlfriends in the basement so they won't ruin it for you, again." "They made him a cake!" Buru objected. "What-ever." Chika walked back into the kitchen. "Um..." Buru looked around ackwardly. "You want to sit down or do something, I could get you a room and crap." "How many rooms do you have-un?" Deidara asked. "Um, well, my room, which is off limits. Chika's room which will soon be vacant, Meri's room, Pysco's room, Hairi's room, Luna's room, and about eight more vacant rooms." Buru counted the members and scourched her eyebrows up. "But we need _nine_ vacant rooms... so two of you guys will share!" She was all smiles and giggles about that. Kakuzu's eye twitched. "Um... are you guys hungry?" Tobi raised his hand but Deidara smacked it down. "Here you go!" She handed Tobi a cookie. He turned around and ate it. "Um..." Buru looked down at the floor, thinking hard _I should be killing these creeps. First, they ruin my last ceremony, then they kill my grandma, and then they nearly kill my best friends and barge into my house like I wanted them to come. Big jerks, making dumb rules over me like I'm there slave! THIS ISN'T THE 1800 CENTURY! _Buru glanced up and saw Itachi staring at her. "That was very rude." He said. Buru looked around and then pointed at herself. "Are you talking to me?" "Who do you think?" Buru eyes got really big. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE'S A FUCKIN TELEPATHIC UCHIHA IN MY HOUSE AND HE'S INVADING MY PRIVACY!" She then ran up the stairs and into a room. The akatsuki just stared at the room for a long time before Kakuzu put the door in the doorway and walked fully into the house.

**And that, my homies, is what happens when you admit your telepathic to a weird little girl! SKRILLEX!**

***Sometimes I wish I never went to live with my grandmother!**


End file.
